All the Time
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Detention. A class despised by everyone. Still, every cloud must have a silver lining...right? AnzuxSeto. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh!

Author's Note: "blah" is speech; 'blah' is thought

* * *

**All The Time

* * *

**

'Stupid teacher...stupid test, stupid...'

I started as a delicious looking bun was suddenly presented to me. I looked up.

"Kaiba-kun"

"Mazaki. Are you going to take it or not?"

"..." Flabbergasted much? "I...um..uh..thanks, Kaiba-kun"

"Hn. Your growling stomach was disturbing me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said: 'Your growling stomach was disturbing me.' or are you really as dense as you look? Now, are you going to take it or not?"

There are times in life where one has to learn to swallow their pride.

-I blinked-

This wasn't one of them.

"Why you...arrogant brute! How dare you? Excuse me for being hungry-I was not aware my empty stomach was impeding your overall ability to function!"

"Cut the theatrics, Mazaki! Do you want it or not?"

Now, one had to admit that Kaiba-kun bringing _anyone_ food was nothing short of phenomenal (apocalyptical even), and I agreed full heartedly:

"I'd rather starve!"

"You will eat this Mazaki! Believe it or not a growling stomach is not the most inspiring aural background for work!"

"Go buy yourself some ear-plugs, then!

"Mazaki" he growled as I turned back to my book, mentally cursing the teacher that had put me in position, and whatever god was responsible(and no doubt guffawing at my predicament), and resumed my reading.

"Look, just eat it. It's not poisoned and I promise it won't change a thing for your figure."

"Are you calling me fat?" 'He had better not be calling me fat or I swear I will punch him down all the way to Ancient Egypt smack into Ra himself, so help me...'

"No, Mazaki" he was trying to reason "I'm saying your figure is fine, and one little bun won't change that"

I narrowed my eyes and grudgingly took it from his hand.

"Thanks, Kaiba-kun" I muttered.

"Whatever. Maybe now I can get some work done."

"Anyway, how did you manage to get detention?" this had been bugging me for a while.

He flinched for what was the fourth time, in less than 10 minutes.

"Hn. Some idiotic teacher tried to get me to join a class discussion."

"Oh.."

"She disagreed with my views."

"Oh?"

"Yes, namely the one on the school being a pathetic institution which, were I given the choice, I never would attend."

"Well...you are rather..opinionated."

"No. That was the Cliff's PG version."

-Sweatdrop-

"I didn't know you swore."

"I do no such thing." he huffed indignantly "my vocabulary ranges more than those infantile excuses for insults."

Boy, did he get _that_ right!

"What about you?"

"It's stupid"

"It's a school, so naturally..."

"No, I mean, what I did..."

"Mazaki, you may do a lot of things out of thoughtlessness at times, and ignorance at others, but I would not associate you with the word 'stupid'."

Did he just compliment me? Part of me really wanted to believe so.

"I was...umm..."

"Speak up. I can't hear you if you're talking to the desk."

"I was...writing a story..."

"What's so bad about that...?"

"It was Calculus class..."

"Well, that could be a problem."

"And...it was in Spanish. I had an idea, and I thought it would help me practice the language..."

"...?"

'He looks so cute when he's surprised.' The thought slipped before I could catch it, and I found myself blushing.

"As I was saying Mazaki, 'stupid' is not a word I would associate with you."

"Thanks...the teacher thought I was writing profanities about them."

He sighed, then half-chuckled. I'd never heard him laugh before...well, not in a non-maniacal way, that is...it was all rather strange, but nice...heart-warming.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"It's not a fact I like to parade."

"And, why not?"

"I don't like to brag."

"At least you've got something to brag about; plenty others do it without having a basis."

I looked at him carefully. 'Was that another compliment? Whoo-hoo! Two in less than half an hour!' I was on a roll!

"What was it about?"

"Huh?" I really need to stop spacing out.

"What-was-your-story-about-Ma-za-ki?" he said carefully enunciating each word, as though I was dumb.

"Well..."

"Do you ever not mumble?" He was getting grouchy.

"I was writing a fantasy...romance...uh...well...short-story is better put."

"You would've been better off doing calculus." My head snapped back at him. He was antagonizing me. I glared.

"You're really easy to annoy." He chuckled again and I couldn't help but stare at how his beautifully his eyes looked sparkling with mirth.

"Now, that I can't imagine." he continued " A romantic short story. I never thought you to be the romantic type."

"Ah..."I lowered my voice, and drawled the words out "...but...you..._do_ think about me."

He looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze never wavering.

"All the time Mazaki...Todo el tiempo..." he answered softly.

"I...uh..." I must have turned a million shades of red, since he burst out laughing. He actually burst out laughing. I didn't even know he _could_ laugh.

"You should have seen your face Mazaki. So, was that romantic enough for you? Are you intending to quote me? Shall I be the inspiration for your next story?"

I couldn't believe this. He was mocking me. (Actually, that wasn't something out of the ordinary, so why was I surprised?)

Closing my book with a sharp snap I made to get up, hopefully before I hit him...or started crying...or both.

"Mazaki." his raspy voice was startling. "I do think about you all the time."

If this was another twisted ploy I was going to...

I felt his lips on mine: warm and reassuring-all thoughts drained from my head as a soft feeling of airiness set in instead.

"All the time" I echoed. "Me too..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay. I've had this idea for ages, and I finally managed to set it down. I want to dedicate this particularly to Neisha, who is (very kindly) putting up with, and forgiving, my horrible timing , time and again. Thank you. To all my readers and reviewers-you are all like rays of sunshine:lighting up my day and putting a smile on my face.

InuKag ()-thank you for your review of "Tangles"-if you read this. I tried to reply, but since you weren' signed in I couldn't and,so, I would like to thank you now.


End file.
